The present invention relates to a packing device for a CRT funnel.
Generally, a CRT (Cathode-ray tube) is comprised of a panel installed in the front thereof, through which pictures are projected, and a funnel installed in rear of the panel, into a neck of which an electron gun is inserted.
Normally, the panel and the funnel are formed from melted glass; and then some portion thereof is polished. After polishing, they are transferred to a different production line to manufacture TVs or monitors, etc.
CRT panels and funnels, which are made from special glass, are comparatively heavy. Considering this property, the panel and the funnel are required to be protected with packing devices in the course of transfer.
There have been known a variety of packing devices. However, the conventional packing device for the funnel is manufactured with a box shape, having a fixed height and size, thereby requiring a large space for storage thereof and making it inconvenient to handle the conventional funnel packing device, thereby increasing the cost of production.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above-described problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a packing device for a CRT funnel, which has a stiffness enough to support the funnel while the funnel is being transferred, and which requires a small space for its storage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a packing device for a CRT funnel, which has such a simple construction that it is easy to fold and unfold it, thereby reducing the cost of production.
These and other objects of the present invention may be achieved by a provision of a packing device for CRT funnels vertically stacked over and over, receiving a plurality of CRT funnels, comprising a planar supporter having a plurality of through holes, each through hole allowing a neck of the funnel to be inserted therethrough; a pair of first inner walls formed in opposite sides of the supporter, being able to be folded relative to the planar surface of the supporter; and a pair of second inner walls formed in opposite sides of the supporter, being able to be folded relative to the planar surface of the supporter together with the first inner walls, a plurality of foldable lines being formed in at least one of the first and second inner walls, allowing the first and second inner walls to be folded relative to the planar surface of the supporter.
The device further comprises a pair of first outer walls and a pair of second outer walls respectively formed at outer edges of the first and second inner walls, being wider than the first and second inner walls.
The first and second outer walls are formed integrally with the first and second inner walls.
The first and second outer walls are manufactured separately from the first and second inner walls, and the first and second outer walls are adhered to outer wall surfaces of the first and second inner walls.
Preferably, the device further comprises at least one compartment plate part disposed on the planar surface of the supporter, allowing the received funnels to be isolated from each other.
The compartment plate part is comprised of a first compartment plate disposed in parallel with either of the first or second inner walls, having a foldable line on the surface thereof, allowing the first compartment plate to be folded relative to the planar surface of the supporter; and a second compartment plate provided between the first and second inner walls and the first compartment plate, having one end being adhered to the supporter and the other end being foldable relative to the planar surface of the supporter.
The device further comprises a cover member covering the topmost packing device.